eleventh_hourfandomcom-20200214-history
Bran
aka mr perfect i know that this is public and can be read by anyone and could embarrass the hell out of me, but i don't care. listen. bran is one of the most amazing people i think i've ever met. throughout anything and everything, he's always there. if i wake up at two am freaking out about something, even if he's not awake to talk me through it then, i know that i can ramble at him anything that's on my mind and he'll respond as soon as he wakes up. he knows how to help people, whether that's through giving advice and trying to comfort someone or by just listening to a longwinded rant so that person can get his/her thoughts off his/her chest. he's compassionate and caring and he's always right there if i need anything, and i'm sure he is for everyone else too. he does his best to motivate the people that he cares about, because he wants them to know that their passions are worth their time. every time i've had doubts about something i'm putting effort into, he tries his hardest to get me to feel the desire to do it again, constantly reminding me that because ''i ''care about it, it's important enough to spend my time doing. he wants people to know that the things they are about are the things that are worth putting their time into, and that nothing is wrong with being passionate about something as long as nothing tries to defeat that passion or insist that it's wrong. when i'm having a bad day, i know that i can count on him to try to cheer me up or at least be there for me. he might say something to try to make me smile, joke around with me in an attempt to help me feel better, but at the same time he'll be sensitive if he knows that he needs to be. he is caring and doesn't want to see anyone suffering, reaching out to ensure happiness even in people that he doesn't know very well, and it's very easy to get along with him because he is reliable and easy to trust. i feel like i could open up my soul to him and he wouldn't judge a single word i said, and would rather be here for me if something happened that upset me and he would do his best to comfort me. he learns from his mistakes and works to better himself, from what i've seen of him. if he messes up he'll try not to do it again, and that's something admirable about a person; some people just don't care and will make the same mistake over and over. he can be very sensitive about touchy topics and will immediately back off of joking about something/whatever if he realises that it's not something that should be joked about. he gives really good advice and is very practical and caring, even when the person he is talking to is being irrational. he works to help people, through his humour or otherwise, and can be quite entertaining and fun to mess around with in the chatbox, on skype, or wherever else. he is truly good at heart, and his kindness is sincere instead of an act put up to try to get people to like him. he really cares about the things he does. on the site, he's enjoyable because of his optimistic attitude that can cheer anyone up, as well as his friendliness that makes talking to him easy. his characters are also all cute as hell and extremely fun to interact with, and i can rarely get through a post without smiling because of how real it seems, the way he puts complete art into his writing and gives it life. his amazing ability as a writer aside, he's both an amazing friend (or even acquaintance) and also full of imagination and the desire to make everyone feel welcome. he really tries to take care of people. he tries to take care of me and does a pretty damn good job. bran is one of the strongest, nicest, most genuine people i know, and he deserves all the happiness and love in the world for that. i respect and admire him and hope that everyone else does too. i want to say more but i guess the best way to get to know him is by talking to him yourself, so you can enjoy his wonderful heart for yourself.Category:Members